gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cavalcade
The Albany Cavalcade is a 4-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and possibly Grand Theft Auto V. It is common throughout the city and can be found in all boroughs. Design The Cavalcade is a larger but sportier SUV (in comparison to the Landstalker) obviously based on the 2002-2006 Cadillac Escalade (Standard model, as it lacks the extended wheelbase of the Escalade ESV). The Cavalcade comes in a variety of both body and rim colors, though it has one primary body style, and may also come with or without roofrails and runningboards. The name Cavalcade means a procession or parade on horseback, and also sounds like a combination of the names "Cadillac" and "Escalade". Performance The Cavalcade is powered by a high-displacement V8, paired to a 5-speed gearbox in a 50/50 front-rear AWD layout. It is capable of launching itself off the line quickly, and has a very reasonable top speed of 166 mph. Braking in the Cavalcade is very good for a vehicle of its size, however ABS is only available on some models. Wheelspin is minimal too, thanks to the excellent traction control system. The suspension is moderately firm, and will keep the Cavalcade well balanced through the bends, though some oversteer can be felt on longer turns. Also, if the car experiences a large bump during the turn, it may tip onto two wheels or roll over. This only happens in rare occasions. Crash deformation is also very good, as the Cavalcade holds its shape after multiple accidents, and the suspension seems to hold together better than other vehicles. The engine itself is very sturdy, and will not fail unless significantly damaged multiple times. Off-road, the Cavalcade is also a stellar performer, with enough torque to climb medium to large-sloped hills and even some medium sized rocks. The AWD system helps keep the vehicle on the straight and narrow in even the worst terrain. With all-round independent suspension, the car often feels like it will roll over. However, if obstacles are tackled with reasonable speed, you would have to be very unlucky to roll a Cavalcade. It's worth noting that if the vehicle is intended for off-road use, especially over boulders, then the version with side steps should be avoided, as these will be damaged easily. Overall, with its impressive top speed, sturdy design, 4-person carrying capacity, good acceleration, and ease of accesibility, this is one of the best vehicles in the game. Variants * The Cavalcade FXT is the pickup truck variant of the Cavalcade, evidently based on the Escalade EXT. * A unique dark grey Cavalcade replaces the Esperanto used by Roman's Taxi service once the player has unlocked the Algonquin Safehouse. However, the same driver will be driving it, and still will throw insults at Niko. However, unlike Roman's Taxi, there is no enhanced performance in this version. * A dark red Spanish Lords Cavalcade with special gold rims, a roofrack/roofrail and stereo system in the rear. These vehicles' stereos feature a noticeable increased bass effect due to the subwoofers. The Spanish Lords Cavalcades are mostly found around South Bohan, as well as Alderney City, Cerveza Heights, East Holland and rarely in Fortside or Boulevard. Strangely, regular pedestrians can be seen driving around in this Cavalcade in Fortside. * A unique black-tinted (the main color varies) Cavalcade with black rims is also available during the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. It is parked in an alley in Castle Gardens where Playboy X has left it with a supply of weapons. The player can drive this Cavalcade to a safehouse to store it, and still return to complete the mission. * In the same mission,another Cavalcade is seen. When you snipe down one of the guards, he will fall on the top of a dark gray-tinted Cavalcade although with black rims. The guard may destroy the car slightly, or just fall on causing no damage to it. * It could be possible that the above variant belongs to Armando Torres as he stores and sells weapons in the trunk of his Cavalcade and further implies that he's either a friend, ally or asscoiate to PBX and was called by him for the SUV for said mission. * A similar black-tinted Cavalcade is the target of one of Stevie's Car Thefts; this Cavalcade has a unique green color, black chrome wheels (as opposed to the normal alloy wheels) and a black chrome grille. As a new Cavalcade will respawn at the same place until the player delivers one, the player can keep one before delivering another one. *A similar black-tinted Cavalcade is one of the vehicles requested by Brucie. It has a unique maroon color with black chrome wheels and black chrome grill. It's similar to the Spanish Lord variant. If the player wants to keep it they must fail the the Exotic Exports mission involving the Cavalcade. This will lower Brucie's like and respect. * In TBoGT there is a version which is internally named "cavalcade2". It is always painted black, has black wheels and its trunk opens slightly higher than its normal counterpart. Armando sells weapons to the player out of the trunk of this vehicle. This car is easily obtainable, as it is most often left in the street after the Drug Wars missions with Armando and Henrique. It can also be obtained by killing them both at the start of the mission Corner Kids. * The FIB Rancher in GTA Chinatown Wars bases itself on the Cavalcade, sharing the same vehicle body but sporting additional accessories. * There is also a Cavalcade which is similar to the Spanish Lords variant, but this variant doesn't come with a stereo system or a roof rail, or sometimes both. Gallery Cavalcade-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|A modified variant of the Cavalcade driven by the Spanish Lords, GTA IV. Cavalcade-GTA4-DeconstructionForBeginners-front.jpg|A black-trimmed Cavalcade from "Deconstruction for Beginners", GTA IV. Its body color may vary. Cavalcade-GTA4-ExoticExports.jpg|The maroon Cavalcade requested by Brucie ,in the Exotic Exports side missions. Cavalcade-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The green Cavalcade requested in Stevie's Car Thefts, GTA IV. Cavalcade-TBoGT-cavalcade2-front.jpg|Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas Black Cavalcade Cavalcade-GTA4-modified-rear.jpg|Rear view of the Spanish Lords variant, depicting a cargo area-mounted sound system, GTA IV. Trivia *Upon completion of all 30 of Stevie's Car Thefts, standard Cavalcades may be sold at his garage for $6,500. Roman's Cavalcades, if sold to Stevie[[ in perfect condition with their original grey body color, will earn the player $20,500; if resprayed, their payout drops to the default $6,500. *In GTA IV, the three default radio stations in the Cavalcade are [[The Beat 102.7,The Classics 104.1, and San Juan Sounds. However, Roman's Cavalcade when entered plays Tuff Gong Radio or Massive B Soundsystem 96.9. *The car shares the same rim design as the Super Drop Diamond. *If a player drives the Spanish Lords or Armando Torres' variant for several game hours, the special trim affect may wear off and become a normal silver color. *A standard Cavalcade is always provided when going on friendship activities with Armando and Henrique. The color and variant may vary. Notable owners * Roman Bellic owns a fleet of graphite Cavalcade taxis after retiring his original Esperanto taxis fleet. * Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas own a black Cavalcade with black rims, tinted glass and black roof rails. * The Messina Family construction workers own a Cavalcade that a worker falls on. }} de:Cavalcade es:Cavalcade fi:Cavalcade fr:Cavalcade pl:Cavalcade pt:Cavalcade ru:Cavalcade sv:Cavalcade FXT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:SUVs Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V